Always there
by Komiyan
Summary: Where ever Artemis goes, Butler will always go with him. But when a boy enters puberty, that which has felt reassuring before will be embarrassing when he grows older... Artemis tries to get past his security, but butler has some tricks up his sleeve...


_**Always there **_

_**An Artemis Fowl Fanfiction**_

Summary: Where ever Artemis Fowl II goes, Butler will always be with him. But when a young boy enters puberty, that which may have felt reassuring before will become downright embarrassing when he grows older... Artemis tries to get past his security, but butler has some tricks up his sleeve...

* * *

_**Chapter one - Start**_

Artemis Fowl II growled. He was NOT happy. He'd tried talking to his parents over and over again, but they wouldn't loosen the security he was kept under. So that meant having to go everywhere and do everything under the watching eye of Butler. Not that he'd usually complain about that, oh no. He used to LIKE the feeling of security that his bodyguard gave him when he was younger. But recently, that had changed.

Because Artemis had finally hit Puberty. He, Artemis Fowl the second, heir of the Fowl imperium and officially the smartest boy in Ireland, had hit puberty. And he hated it. It was so irritating, the way he kept growing out off his clothes, the way his voice would suddenly be at least two octaves higher than he had meant for it to be, the way his mind kept throwing thoughts at him, thoughts he didn't want to have. But the most infuriating thing was this, this bodily feeling of embarrassment at things he had found natural when he was younger. He had even blushed when his mother came into his room when he was taking his shirt off! This was going too far. He had to do something about it, and fast.

Artemis growled again. He had to do something about it, yes. But not now. For now he had ANOTHER problem to take care off: he had to go to the bathroom. But he had no intention of doing so with another person present, so currently, he was brooding on a plan to get rid of his bodyguard. Fast. He thougt about his options.

He could raise the alarm, but then Butler would just shove him into the bunker, lock it and go look for the danger, so that was no option. He could also try to sneak away from the room, but knowing his bodyguard's reflexes, that wouldn't work either. He could also just tell the man his problem, and hope he'd understand... And his last option was to just say nothing and get along with it the way he would have done when he was younger.

Artemis would place his bets on the last possibility, simply because one and two wouldn't work, and he had not the courage to try number three. But then again... he felt flustered at the very thought of it, and silently cursed his human body and it's bloody hormones. So in the end, he just got up from his chair and silently walked to the hallway, sending a silent prayer to whatever gods he could think of that Butler wouldn't follow him.

But alas, the gods were not in the mood for helping Artemis Fowl today.

"Artemis? Where are you going?" Butler asked, as he sprang to his feet. Artemis froze, and twitched involuntarily. 'Damn, I got caught...' He thought to himself. Outwardly however, he remained composed. "I am merely going to the bathroom, Butler. It is nothing to concern yourself with." "Artemis..." Butler sighed, This boy could be such a thickhead for having such a ridiculously high I.Q. "I am supposed to protect you. I believe your mother specifically ordered 'At all times'..." Artemis sighed, but said nothing, he just kept walking. The bodyguard followed him.

Artemis kept still in front of the bathroom door, and turned around to give his bodyguard a death glare only a vampire could compete with. Any normal person would have run away as fast as his feet could carry him upon seeing that look, but butler was no ordinary man. He just stared right back into his young charge's eyes, and sighed deeply. He just didn't know what was wrong with the boy lately... This had been so normal for them just a year ago, heck, even less than that! Why had Artemis all of a sudden...

Then it dawned on Butler, and he fought to keep back a blush. 'Of course! Everyone goes through this fase! That includes Artemis as well, even though he is a genius, I guess. But I can not disobbey my orders... what a mess this is going to be...' He gazed at Artemis' face, and took notice of the faint pink blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. 'Oh crap...Here it comes...' "Butler... I will not have ANYONE watch over my shoulder when I go to the bathroom." The boy growled. "Not even you." Butler coughed. "I am sorry, Artemis, but to me, orders are orders. I have to be in the same room as you are, always." "Ung!" Artemis let out an uncharacteristic groan of annoyance. "I am inclined to tell you what exactly it is that you may do with your orders, if I would have any say in it." He spat, then sighed. "But your orders aren't your choise, so I will not take this out on you. I am going to have to have a word with my mother about this, however..." He then blushed again, atr the thought of having to explain to his mother exactly WHY he wanted this security to be loosened a bit. That would most certainly become an unpleasant conversation...

At that moment, his bladder decided to tell him that it was still there, and Artemis' eyebrow twitched. He turned around without another word, and opened the bathroom door. Without wainting for his bodyguard, he headed in an put the seat of the toilet up. He then gave his bodyguard, who had just closed the door behind him, a pointed stare, and Butler turned his back to the boy, to allow him what little privacy this situation could offer. As he heard Artemis' trousers unzip, he though about the situation. If he was right in his assumption, then this was only the beginning. There would be other moments, much more awkward than this one... His mind drifted off into details, and he was only shaken out of his thoughts by Artemis. "What's wrong?" Butler asked as casually as possible, being very careful not to turn around, lest he should embarrass his charge. Artemis was silent for a second, then mumbled something. "I can't do it." Butler almost squeaked. ALMOST. But bodyguards did not squeak, so he set for and embarrassed cough, instead. "What did you say?" He asked, pretending not to have heard. This obviously annoyed Artemis, for he even raised his voice for once. "Bloody hell, Butler, I said I can't do it! I can't, with someone watching me like a hawk. It's infuriating!" Artemis' face was by now red with embarrassment, but he was telling the absolute truth, which only pissed him off more. "Can you just defy your orders for once? Upon my responsibility."

What could the bodyguard do? Artemis said he would take it upon him, the insides of the Fowl manor were almost impossible to penetrate, and, to be honest, Butler hated putting his charge through this humiliation. So he obliged, and stepped outside, with a mumbled apology. He leaned against the wall and let his body sink down to the floor, while he heard the distinct sigh of relief Artemis gave. What a mess this was going to be...

Artemis sighed as he was finally able to do that which he had longed to do. This puberty issue was really getting to him too much, he decided. He had even raised his voice, and he had CURSED. Artemis Fowl didn't do cursing. ...well, until now, that is. But that's beside the point!

Artemis was yanked out of his thoughts roughly by something shimmering to his right, and he gave a startled yelp as captain Holly Short materialised right next to his shoulder. "Hi Artemis, did you miss me yet?" She asked cheerfully. Artemis blushed. "C-captain Short..." He stuttered. Holly pulled up one eyebrow in wonder. "What's this? The great Artemis Fowl is STUTTERING? I never thought I would live to see that day..." "Ca-" "And why are you calling me captain? I have a name, you know..." "H-holly..." Artemis stuttered again, the red on his face becoming more visible with every passing second. "Would you mind to... leave? NOW?" Holly frowned. "Why?" "Holly..." Artemis growled. "Do you have any idea where we are, and what I was doing before you appeared right next to me?"

Hoolly looked around her. She looked at Artemis' face, which was flushed in embarrassment. She looked do- "D'ARVIT!" She cursed, and covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry!" She said, averting her face and flying to the opposite wall, so that she was now behind Artemis. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" Artemis sighed. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

It could.

"Artemis! I heard a scream, what's wrong- ehhh..." Butler burst in through the door, to see Artemis blushing like mad, and the Elf captain floating on the other side of the room, facing away from Artemis. "What the hell happened here?" He deadpanned. Artemis narrowed his eyes. "I will gladly tell you." He said; "But AFTER I finish up here. So please get out now, both of you!"

They were out in no time at all.

While they waited for Artemis to come out, they exchanged a quick greeting, Then, Butler's curiosity got the better of him. "Say Holly, how exactly did you get into the bathroom?" He asked. Holly shrugged. "Foaly telepoted my in there. It's a new way of travelling he's managed to come up with. He said he'd make me appear next to Artemis's shoulder, and he did. He just didn't time it right." "Indeed he didn't" Butler agreed. Fro inside the bathroom, the flush of the toilet could be heard, and then a tap being turned on. Both Butler and Holly gulped audibly.

Well, this was going to be awkward...

* * *

Hi, it's komiyan! I thought I'd try my hand at some embarrassing someone, and Artemis is my lovely victim... Just wait, this story WILL have a plot. I promise. Really. Up next chapter: A scene explaining the mission, Artemis' mother walking in on him undressing, Holly and buttler mixed in between, and some blushes for good measure...

Yep, it's embarrassing, Artemis! XD

Komiyan -xxx-


End file.
